Ask Jack Frost
by master of gray
Summary: "So here I am, if you don't know I'm Jack Frost the legendary spirit of winter and master of mischief here now to answer any questions that you might have about me. So feel free to ask me I'm as curious about what you have to say to as you are about what I have to reply with. No pressure just be yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own this like I own Ringling Brothers Barnum and Bailey Circus, and if I owned that I'd be the star._

"So here I am, if you don't know I'm Jack Frost the legendary spirit of winter and master of mischief. Well as I'm sure many of you know the movie Rise of the Guardians has just come out and with North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and me as the leading stars. Sounds pretty cool doesn't, but you know what was even more awesome than seeing all of us on the silver screen together was how we all got on the silver screen together.

I mean seriously North, Toothiana, and Sandy half to be three of the hardest working people I've ever had the look of knowing. The old st. Nick is so wrapped up in his work he doesn't even have time to eat right (not that I'm insinuating anything to) and Sandy he works so hard I don't think he even sleeps, so talk about committed. And finally there's Bunny, Bunnymumd is a hardworkingson of a gun but the two of us get shoved into a room together and the flurries are going to fly. Him and I never really hit it off well, I guess he still holding onto that grudge for that snowfall on Easter of 68.

I mean come on that incident happened like 44 years ago and nobody got hurt and kids didn't stop believing him and I did it just to get his attention not destroyed Easter. Now we all know about me and staying in one place and let's not forget about working with others just not my thing to. So you can imagine that convincing us to put on hold our responsibilities were lack of responsibilities for any amount of time had the same statistics as a snowball's chance in a 400 voltage microwave.

Please don't get me wrong we were honored to be asked by Hollywood to star in our own feature film and all but getting us all together at once not easy. Luckily the producer and the director had a ally in their plan to persuade us into joining together for the film. William Joyce a award winning Arthur and a comment friend to all the Guardians, we all had kinda a past with him, him and his family. So he contacts all of us and single-handedly convinces us to change our schedules and clear our date books and put our differences aside to be apart in this movie.

And what do you know it's a huge success but of all the surprises I experienced before, during, and after the making of the movie it had to be the fan reception that left me the most jaw dropped. Letters and emails and even packages, I was just blown away by all the support and praise we were getting from our believers worldwide.

Entering the room given to me to use at North's place at the pole I'd find stacks of letters held together by rubber bands laying on my bed and desk where I'd see them, sometimes even sacks of postal were there when I come in. And I wasn't the only one, all the Guardians had Rivers of fan mail pouring out of the rooms. Some more than others. Going through the envelopes coming from as far away as Alaska I found that a good measure of them were from curious fans asking questions about me.

They varied to what my favorite color and candy was to what girls I liked and there were some that were crazy then that. Yeah there were a few that were a little out there but despite reading the letters and e-mail really amused me and warmed my heart all at once. So I decided with the help of Master of Gray I would try an answer some of your curiosity about me, feel free to ask me your questions and I'll give it my best to try and answer them. If you like you can use a pen name to address yourself by or you can sign as anonymous whatever makes you comfortable. Ask anything you like I'm here and I'm ready.

_Don't be afraid to leave a question for Jack or a review for the writer. Good luck._


	2. Ask Jack Frost chp 2

_Disclaimer: you know how it works I own nothing._

Well it's only been a few days and I already have this many questions I guess that means I must be popular, well let's go ahead and get started.

Question

Luna moon moonlight

"I like this. Hi my name is Luna moon moonlight and I have a question for Jack Frost does he have a girlfriend and if he doesn't can I be his girlfriend?"

Answer

Jack

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend, I didn't have one when I was human, although there was a girl or two that were sweet on me. They'd smile a lot when I was around and bake tasty things for me and my sister. After I was reborn as the spirit of snow I was invisible and girls were the furthest subject on my mind. Now I'm sure you're cute and probably real nice but I'm not sure how a relationship between a immortal and a moral what worked out, not a rejection though. Also you know you can talk to me in the here and now, I mean you are addressing the right."

Question

Rose With 2 sides

"Jack I would like to know how you feel about the other seasons? You I just wanted to know how you feel about fall. Seeing as how I am the spirit of fall and Halloween. Also, helping your feet knock it cold? Every time I go out in the snow I can't take it. I mean I love the cold and all, but that's just crazy! Anyway, I would like to say happy new year

-Hallow, spirit of fall and Halloween.

Hi Jack I just wanted to ask you if you could make it snow here, it she get the time. It just rains all the time! And I'm not even in England! Also, that you are way cool! Anyways, happy new year."

Answer

Jack

"How I feel about the other seasons, well winter is my favorite but I think that a lot of people already knew that but I do like the other seasons even summer. As about being bare foot in the cold well honestly it never bothered me before. My toes never got numb or frostbitten I suppose it was because I was the spirit of winter. Speaking of winter you say you're not in England but you don't tell me where you are so I don't know if I can bring snow to you. Thanks for wishing me a happy new year and I send the same to you."

Question

Samurai538

"Do you like Tooth, Jack?"

Answer

Jack

"Oh you got right to the relationship questions, you know I was wondering when someone was going to ask this. Do I like Tooth? Yes, yes I do but not in a romantic way at least I don't think so."

Question

Anonymous

"O.K. Jack you mentioned in chapter one that some of the questions you were asked were really bonkers. My question is which one was the weirdest?"

Answer

Jack

"Well let's see, there were a few that stood out. There was this one that asked if I'd bleach my hair to get it that white and the other was one that questioned by feelings for Bunny. That one was odd without a doubt."

Question

Queen cheesecake

"Jack what your favorite color and sweet?"

Answer

Jack

"Blue actually, I know it sounds a little cliché and all considering I'm dressed in blue and blue is a color associate it with winter but it really is my favorite color. Now when it comes to my favorite sweet in the colonial times when I was still human sugar was expense and candy making was all made using elbow grease making confections a once in a while treat so back then I had no real favorites, I love every sweet morsel I received. In these modern era with cake and candy more easily made and with more options I'd have to choose milk chocolate as my best choice. By the way I really like your pen name."

Question

Anonymous

"I've seen Rise of the Guardians twice but sadly it's no longer at the cinema in my hometown, so my question is when is the movie coming out on DVD or blue-ray?'

Answer

Jack

"It'll be out in stores I think March 15, 2013."

Question

Diamond snowflake

"Jack is Jack Frost your real name and also if I may ask what are the names of your sister and family? Now I know these are personal questions and if they stirred up sadness in you, you don't have to answer them."

Answer

Jack

"Thanks for being considered of my feelings but don't worry I can't talk about it. My full name is Jackson Overland Frost and I was named after my father, he to was Jackson Overland Frost. My mother's name was Mary Katherine Frost in my little sister's was Emily Katherine Frost."

Question

ShyGirlInTheBackOfTheRoom

"Hello I'm ShyGirl! I just wanted to say, have you ever read Sisters Grim? It's a good book, and there's this character named Puck, and he is like your twin or something, it's kind of creepy."

Answer

Jack

"I'm afraid I'd never heard of that book series before, sorry. But I have met someone called Puck, he claimed to be a very powerful bad fairy but the last time I saw him was a very long time ago."


	3. Ask Jack Frost chp 3

_Disclaimer: you know how it works I own nothing._

Question

Reiken

"Dear Jack, there something I've been wondering for a while now. 300 years must be a long time to spend a alone. Even longer when you have nothing to do besides threw snowballs and sliding. Did you have any other hobbies to pass the time? Reading? Music? Crime fighting? Seriously, what did you do for all these years?

And speaking of music, I happen to have heard of a musician who plays music on instruments made of ice! Can you do the same?"

Answer

Jack

"Truthfully I spent a lot of that time looking for answers, I was both invisible and had no memory of who I was, those thoughts kept me pretty preoccupied. But things I did to fill up the time in between decorating windows with my namesake and playing detective I'd sneak into movie theaters and watch what was playing, I did this a lot during the 1940s when cowboy movies became hugely popular and entering the 1990s when Walt Disney was everywhere. I'd also sneak into public and school libraries to read. And that about comes as close as I think it could to a hobby although if you really want to know my favorite pastime has always been trouble making.

But about the ice musician, I'm afraid I'd never heard of him before and I've never thought of making a musical instrument of ice either. But now that I know what you told me I think I might give it a shot."

Question

Wisedomsdaughter

"Hi Jack, so when I saw a lot of the fan comments and stuff, all the girls seem to be obsessed and in love with you. You probably don't, this here's my question: do you know why all the girls are smitten with you? Or, what do you think of the pairing of you and Bunny?"

Answer

Jack

"Oh it could be a number of reasons, one of them is that I can fly and that right there is pretty awesome on its own. A other is that I'm associated with winter which is mysterious, beautiful, and in enchanting also everyone loves snow. But mostly I think the main reason is I have crystal blue eyes a charming smile and am a rebel at heart."

Question

Anonymous

"O.K. this is going to be fast, what are your favorite animal? Song? And holiday? Just curious."

Answer

Jack

"Well my favorite animal is the Rabin, my favorite song, when I was still human there used to be this old folk song that me and the other children would sing and hum in our spare time but it was so long ago I forgotten almost all of it except for the chorus. My favorite holiday would have to be Christmas, hey I'm still a kid at heart but I also like Easter a little more especially after meeting Bunny."

Question

Too Lazy To Login

"My bad I forgot I'm in Georgia sorry about that! Any ways, me and a friend of mine were thinking. And we wanted to know what you think. We think that somehow down the line you and Jamie are related! What do you think?!"

Rose with 2 sides

And yes I'm too lazy to login right now…

Answer

Jack

"It would be amazing and even comforting to thank and to know that a part of the family I was born into carried on all the way into the present, even more so if it turned out to be Jamie the first human that could see me and believed in me. But in truth I'm not completely shore but I have thought about asking him and doing some research on the subject, going to the archives in City Hall or the library and doing some digging. Georgia, I think it's comfortable there at the moment, I don't know if I can make it in time to let it snow this year but I can try and swing by I hope that's good enough this year."

Question

Anonymous

"OK I'm curious you mentioned that the fan response you and the other Guardians received was astounding with sacks of letters coming in and all but were there anything else to mention, who got the most letters? Did the other Guardians get any weird once like you? What were their fan praise like? I'm just asking."

Answer

Jack

"The Guardian that got the most letters had to be North, they were literally mountain's of them in his study but then again a lot of them could have been Christmas wish list letters. Tooth received hundreds of letters but most interestingly she got at least or almost a dozen or so bouquets and vases of flowers, ranging from a dazzling dozen of red roses to some very exotic flowers. Sandy letters were less of the written kind and more of the visual kind, many of his admirers send him illustrations as means of praise. Some of these letters were nothing more then crayon doodles while others looked like masterpieces, I actually saw Sandy putting some of his favorite art work in picture frames and photo albums. Bunny, well let's say him and I came out about even in the letter department."

Question

Fanboys girls forever

"Hi Jack! Sorry I'm hyper, anyway have you ever heard of a game Left 4 Dead and if you did wants your favorite infected and why?3

P.S. mines The Hunter and The Witch btw and tell North that I said "hi!"

Answer

Jack

"I've never heard of that game before, created I have watched people play video games at arcades and when I visit Jamie we sometimes play video games together but his are usually kid friendly like Sonic the Hedgehog or racing games. Maybe when he's older will be able to play more mature PlayStation 3 stuff. As for North I'll tell them you dropped a line."

_Please don't be afraid to leave reviews or questions for Jack._


	4. Ask Jack Frost chp 4

_Disclaimer: you know how it works I own nothing._

Question

cartoonsAreepic

" Frist off, *clears throat* HI, JACK! I want to thank you for the snow today. I'm really grateful for this white blanket! It's beautiful. It's truly some of your finest work. It's VERY rare for it to snow where I live and I just wanted to thank you. You've made me the happiest person ever! Anyway, let's get to the question asking, shall we?  
Q1: How's it feel to know that there is a movie that revolves around you and your life?  
Q2: Where did you get that blue hoodie? I noticed that at the beginning-when you first came out of the ice-you were wearing a white shirt with a brown vest and a cloak (which I actually like by the way)."

Answer

Jack

"First off, you're welcome I love bringing the white stuff to people who will truly enjoy it and I appreciate the knowledgemeant given to me by those who love it, it's one of the reasons I keep making the flakes. For your questions, it feels incredible to be able to tell my story and that of all the Guardians in something as worldwide as the silver screen, now people of all ages can no our back stories (pacifically mine) and here are tales. For the abbreviation of that it was really, really, awesome. As for my hoodie, I've actually only had it for a little over a decade. Like fashions do they change, some for better and others for worse and I never really took much interest in what people were wearing especially since nobody could see me. And then one day I was passing by a backyard and saw some clotheslines, on one of the clotheslines was a blue hoodie. Now this was one of the few articles of modern clothing I really seemed to like, I pulled it down off of the line and put it on and ever since I haven't took it off, it's now become a little bit of age trademark symbol for me that I look really cool and it,"

Question

Angel Ayami

"Hello Jack, you can call me Angel, Ayami, or Sage if you'd like when answering this. Just a quick comment though, you were an amazing inspiration to me. You made me feel ever more so like a child heart and I love you for it, the movie and it's cast even inspired to write out my own fanfictions. If you'd like you can look them up. However, my real question is outside the wall of cinema are there other spirits out there like Mother Nature or others around that a lot of people insinuate into their own stories?"

Answer

Jack

"Ah, ah, ah so you want to be called angel, while that's cute. And speaking of angels yes there are a multitude of other spirits out there Mother Nature being one of the most powerful. But there are also other holiday spirits such as the leprechaun for Saint Patrick's Day and Jack Skeleton for Halloween, there are also fairy godmothers and a platoon of other spirits for children, adults, and animals. The list is really long and there's some I haven't even met yet I think this is a topic you would either have to do some online research for or simply just ask North about, he says he's seen a little bit of everything the world has had to offer from a castle in the jungle made of solid gold and governed by a monkey to a cow that could jump as high as the Moon. I'm pleased to know that I made you feel like a kid again and that you're writing stories about me and the other Guardians."

Question

Luna moon moonlight

"I have another question for Jack could you bring snow here to Tennessee please it's already January 3rd."

Answer

Jack

"I'll have to ask Mother Nature, she's really been asserting her authority over the natural world a lot lately. So I can't make any promises but I can see what I can do."

Question

Rose with 2 sides

"Thanks Jack! Just knowing that you'll try to get here is fine-"

Answer

Jack

"You're very welcome."

Question

monkeygirl77

"I have a question for jack, what type of relationship do you have with Jamie? Are you best friends or like brothers?"

Answer

Jack

"it's a little bit of both, Jamie is a special person to me a lot like a little brother at times and someone I can talk to about serious stuff to like my fears and anxiety with."

Question

wisdomsdaughter

"Yay! My question!"

Answer

Jack

"Congratulations!"

Question

21SidraCire

"Hey Jack, is that staff you use a shepherding hook, or just some randome curved branch you found?"

Answer

Jack

"A random curved branch I found, I used it to help save my little sister from falling through thin ice and afterwards when I became the spirit of winter I used it to help channel my wintry powers. If you go watch the movie and you'll see."

Question

Smiles2much

"I have a couple of questions  
1) what to you think of the pairing of you and Sophie  
2) why do you like to annoy bunny(not that I do not think it is funny)  
3) do you need to eat  
4) what do you think of all the fanfiction of you and a OC  
5) are you going to watch the new rise of the guardians movie/what have you heard about it"

Answer

Jack

"What do you mean by pairing? Am I babysitting her, is it like three men and a baby with me, North, and Bunny. Could you be a bit more pacific. Bunny gives the best reactions, he walks around all cool and together with this bad boy urea around him so when I finally push him to the limits of his patients seeing him react in such a uncool way is really very satisfying. I don't have to eat I can go days, weeks, or even longer without food or water but I still have my sense of taste and eating doesn't hurt me. So yes sometimes I do eat like when I'm up at North's palace or something. I don't read much fanfiction I'm not always around a computer but I think as long as the writers don't make me out as a villain that might disregard the feelings of the OC I'm OK with it. Watch the new movie no I plan to be a part of it! And if I hear any news about a new Rise of the Guardians movie I'll be sure to let the fans know."

_Most questions for a single chapter yet, please feel free to review._


	5. Ask Jack Frost chp 5

_Disclaimer: you know how it works I own nothing._

Question

JasmineD799

"Hey, I have a question for Jack! :D  
Is there going to be a sequel to rise of the guardians? Cuz that movie was like SUPER amazing! I saw it like 5 times after it come out in theaters! :D and I was hoping for another one! Hehe! And also thank you soooooooo much for the snow! *hugs* it's so awesome!"

Answer

Jack

"good question, when I was at the end of filming party the director had talked about making a second Rise Of The Guardians film. But this one was supposed to be a prequel to North's life before he became Santa Claus and how he became the famous bringer of toys that he it today. But so far that's all the real information I have on the topic of a second ROTG movie. When I'm enlightening move on the subject I'll be such to post. By the way I appreciate your enthusiasm for the movie, despite having a huge fan base the movie didn't do that well at the box office so it's good to hear that somebody loved it so much they saw it five times and your welcome for all the snow."

Question

AquaNerd

"Ok frostbite, why have you been abondoning us over here in Colorado!? We need your snow, our entire economy relies on it. And the plants need the water that the melted snow provides. I mean, have you seen what is happening!? Look at the high park fire! It happened because there wasn't enough water! So, I'll ask you again, why are you abandoning us!?"

"Sorry about being so mad, I'm just not a very happy person. And I'm sorry if you want to freeze my feet to the floor after my rudeness, but... Yea... You kinda already know my reason... (I'm gonna go hide somewhere rift about now...)"

Answer

Jack

"Gosh, I had no idea about the high peak fire and I never imagined so many people depended on me to make a livelihood I just thought that children and those who are a child at heart depended on my snow. So I'm really sorry about my lack of attention in your region, Mother Nature has been dishing out new instructions for all the forces of nature so things aren't how they usually are but be positive there's still two more months of winter left maybe even three and if I can I'll see if I can make it snow there in Colorado. I'll also say that I'm not mad at you, you've probably been under a lot of stress especially if you're economy and way of life is at stakes so I understand and no worries about me and my icicles just try and see if you can tough this out.

Yours truly Jack."

Question

Autumn Guardian of Fall

"why...WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY DO YOU NOT LIKE LOUISIANA?! IT'S A LIVING NIGHTMARE DOWN HERE! ONE DAY IT'S HOT THE NEXT DAY IT'S COLD AS ICE! ARE YOU A A FRIGGIN' WAR WITH SUMMER OR SOMETHIN'?! DO YOU NOT HAVE TIME TO BRING SNOW!? Well I still like you cause' your an EPIC guy and all but seriously?! Whats up with the no-snow? "

Yours,  
Autumn

Answer

Jack

"Ha, ha, I seem to be answering this question a lot lately. First of I'm not at war with summer, Mother Nature just as different weather tactics this year and MIM has been keeping me pretty busy so what can I do I'm needed, and that's what's up. Thanks for thinking I'm an epic guy."

Question

Luna moon moonlight

"Here's another one for ya Jack do you love bringing snow days to children Jack and one question think you could get Bunny to visit me."

Answer

Jack

"The answer! Yes I love bringing snow days to children and as for Bunny well Easter is like in two months and if you're good I'm such you'll get a really beautiful Easter egg."

Question

JustPlainOldMe

"I really like this story. It's very original, and you're a good writer.  
I have a few questions for Jack. Can you please answer them?  
1.) What do you do in your spare time, when you're not creating snowstorms or pranking Bunny?  
2.) How was your family and life like before you became Jack Frost?(You don't need to answer this one if you don't want to).  
3.) How old are you physically?  
4.) Can you make it snow in LA? Me and loads of other kids have never seen it snow here before.  
Thanks for taking the time to read and answer my questions. I may ask more sometime in the future, so keep your eyes open!"

Answer

Jack

Master of Gray sends her thanks she really appreciates the comment and I can answer any questions you send me. I've been a huge movie fan since the 1940s and onwards and still visit the theater when I can or watch a movie at Jamie's house when he's home, I've also gotten into a little bit of ice sculpting inspired by North. I'm really not that bad at it. For your second question it was everything a family should be, granted I slacked off a little bit in school and on my chores and that got mother pretty steamed at me and we fought a little but nothing super major. I had a great life before becoming the guardian I am today and even though I miss it a little I wouldn't have changed the way things are. Third question, I think that I may have been 14 to 18 by time I fell through the ice but I'm not really sure I know I'm a teenager. I wish, I've been trying to send flakes down there for years with no success. Heat Miser just won't have any of it so I'm really sorry if I cannot bring snow angels to the city of angels."

Question

21SidraCire

"Thanks for the info, now for my next question: do you think you look better with blue eyes and white hair, or did you prefer having brown hair and eyes?"

Answer

Jack

" Easy, white hair and blue eyes. Not that I'm complaining about my natural hair and eye color, I just look so darn good with those colors and they go well with my wintry appeal as seeing white and blue are usually colors associated with winter."

Question

wisdomsdaughter

"1.) How do you feel about the pairing of you and Bunny?  
2.) How do you feel about the pairing of you and older!Sophie?  
3.) How do you feel about the pairing of you and older!Jamie?  
4.) What is the worst fanfiction about you that you've ever read?"

Answer

Jack

"I've mentioned before that I don't read a lot of fanfics, I'm kind of a busy guy so a may not be able to answer all of these with the same in-depth knowledge that you may have. For Bunny and me my favorite of the stories are where we stared off like we are now "not getting along" but as the story progresses events and scenarios bring us together to build a stronger bond between us. As for older Sophie? I'd never read any before but I might if I ever found in the good ones. I don't like the pairings or the stories we're Jamie stops being able to see me. They make me really sad and I hope that those tailings never come true. The worst fanfiction I'd ever read, I haven't ready yet."

Question

N.a. Brun

"Question 1: Do you like tooth?

Question 2: Are you open to single females such as mua?

Question 3: What is you opiuion of yellow snow (Eww)"

"HI! Back again i want to ask Could you read my story Stand together: Stand alone ? And tell me if you like it."

Answer

Jack

"Do I like Tooth? Yes I do. Before I answer this who is mua? Yellow snow, I'm with you it's gross. I mean it's not like a bathroom is hard to find any more.

And as for your stories Stand together and Stand alone if I get the time I'll give them a read."

"I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading an answering all these questions from fans. Please keep the reviews coming."


	6. Ask Jack Frost chp 6

_Disclaimer: you know how it works I own nothing._

" Saying that it's been more than a little while since I last updated would be an understatement but for all of you who have been watching the weather channel already know that I've been incredibly busy. Snowstorms, snowstorms, and even a small ice age in some places wow your hopes, players, and snow days are finally being answered. I hope I made happy at least some of my fans especially the ones who asked nicely for my attention to give them a winter wonderland, but for those who have yet to have a snowfall don't get your head down the groundhog said I still have six more weeks of winter to go before I move on to other parts of the world. So hold tight and let me work by magic."

Question

Chocobo Scribe

"Hey Jack how are ya? First off, I LOVED LOVED LOVED Rise of the Gaurdians. You're actually the first character I can fangirl over properly. Okay I'll now cut to the chase. I'm writing two fanfics and the second one called Wind and Snow,I am in need of your help.

Lets say you had a girlfriend while you were Human.  
You were goinv to tell her something VERY important, but never got the chance because you became Jack Frost and lost your memory before you could tell her. Now fast forward to the present, Jamie tells you he has a new neighbor and she is the spitting image of the girl from your past, what do you do?

Oh and dont worrry thisll be no self insert *shudders* if i do make a character for myself it might involve goinv toe to toe with Pitch using nothing but Nerf gun because, Nerf guns are fun. And if I did make self insert romance fic Id be the wingchick.

As for the first one? Movie novel fic all from your POV. How does that sound? Even though i am a girl I am very good at writing male characters. Which by the way my parents told me that if I had been a boy or had a twin brother the boy's name they had in mind was Jackson."

Thanks in advance!

Chocobo_Scribe

Answer

Jack

"First of I am honored to be the first person you can fan over properly, secondly about your fanfics I like the titles you gave them "Wind and Snow" very on the money about whom you're writing about. It's me right. As for love lost and found again I think first I'd be absolutely shocked and surprised, I mean a 300 years since I last saw her and now here she is my best friends new neighbor that would be a little surprising. Afterwards I think I'd be cautious, curious, and then I probably think about what I wanted to do, she may look like my old love but that doesn't mean she's the same person that I lost and on top of that I had no idea if she can a even see me so there's that as well. And I think that's what I would do if I were ever in a situation like what you're writing about."

"Oh yeah it supernatural to hear that you really like me and that if your parents had had a son he would've been named Jackson."

Question

JustPlainOldMe

"Hi, it's me again! I'd like to thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to answer my questions, I really appreciate it. You're doing a great job with this story. Do you think that Jack could answer a few more questions?  
1.) What are some of your favorite places in the world, and why?  
2.) Are you albino? Sorry bro, I just really had to ask this.  
3.) Do you know about the anime and manga series of Naruto? If you do, then are you aware of the characteristics between you and the main character,Naruto?  
Thanks again for taking the time to answer my questions. Keep on writing, you're doing a great job. Until next time!"

Answer

Jack

"Your appreciation is accepted with appreciation in kind by both me and my writing friend Master of Gray and I have no problems answering any questions you have for me. My favorite places on earth well let's see Burgess is definitely at the top the list, it's always felt like home to me even before I got my memories back I've always felt a comfort and peace and an attachment to the place so Jamie's hometown is at the number one spot. But I also like the north and the south pole and anyplace ales that has a rich snowfall, I don't do that well in intense heat so there's some places and during certain times at some places I have to be careful of, but I love visiting the different coastlines and seashores. Sandy once told me that a long, long, long, time ago he met and made friends with a group of mermaids. And finally the Walt Disney world, hay can you blame me it's the place where dreams come true.

Am I an albino? No, no I am not moonlight magic made me look this way but I'm OK with it I think it makes me look like winter incarnate. Yes I've heard of a manga and anime called Naruto Jamie's let me some of his Naruto comic books to read and the little gray master that I'm writing with was a huge ninja fan a while back and has written fanfics for it. I think I see some of the same to mistediousness in Naruto and me the difference is I would never be that lewd as he is. Thank you for the questions."

Question

21SidraCire

"DUDE! WHATS UP WITH THE NO-SNOW! IT'S 27DEGREES DOWN HERE IN MEMPHIS AND ALL WE GET IS HAIL! HAIL! *takes a deep breath* Just, if your not going to make it snow, can you please lay off the cold? We're freezing our butts off down here."

Answer

Jack

"Dude, be glad it's not a blizzard. Winter only lasts three months and I can only visit once or twice a year. So cool down it'll get warmer soon."

Question

Kat kit

"WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU it's like january in the MID WEST and it still isn't snowing! But any whoooo do you think of North as a dad 'cuz a lot of people think you do(me included) BE HONEST! And could you tell Sandy to help me I cant get to sleep till like 4 in the morning and than Im moody all day"

Answer

Jack

"Sorry for the lack of snow in your area but I've been on call so much this winter, with heavy snowstorms here and there that I've missed a few places and I apologize for that. As for North, I do look up to him in a way he kind of reminds me of a big fun loving kid himself sometimes but as a father figure I think I do a little. For your restless sleep I'll try and put in a notification for you next time I see Sandman, so you can try and get some good sleep."

Question

Lj

"Would u ever date tooth if u had the chance?"

Answer

Jack

"Yas, yes I would but I think only as a friend first."

Question

wisedomsdaugher

Hi!  
"What do you think of the pairings of you and an older version of Sophie in a romantic pairing? Also you and older Jamie; what do you think about that romantic pairing?"

Answer

Jack

"I'v never read those types of stories before but I think the romantic pairing between me and a older Jamie is impossible, him and I see each other more as brothers than anything ales. And as for a grownup Sophie I think Bunny lead egg me if I tried to live out one of his fantasies."

Question

NeonDarkness

"Dearest Jack Frost is it true that you played a hand in sinking the Titanic? Just a question from one kindred spirit to another."

Answer

Jack

"I'm getting a sense that I've met you before, I don't know maybe it's me. The Titanic well I didn't play a hand in its sinking on purpose I was just sitting peacefully on a random iceberg enjoying the winter atmosphere of the frozen ocean when a huge ship runs into the peace of ice that I'm sitting on. The ship kept moving on so I thought it was OK it wasn't till the 1990s that I heard that it sunk. I can't really hold myself accountable for something I had no part in planning but a simpler answer to your question is no. You sound like you could be British."

"while that's the end of this round of questions I hope I responded thoroughly enough to your curiosity, before I sign off I have to mention that the next chapter to this fan column will be the last. I've been talking to Mother Nature a bit and she and I have setup a pretty busy next few weeks of winter, so that means this fanfic is coming to an end so if you have any questions you'd like to get off your chest now would be the time. But don't worry me and Master of Gray have been talking about doing question stories about all the other Guardians so you have that to look forward to in the near future. Till the next chapter this is Jack Frost the spirit of fun signing off."


	7. Ask Jack Frost chp 7

_Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians is so not mine._

"Well here we are the final chapter, still looking forward to answering all your questions and curiosity. So let's get this show on the road."

Question

The element girl

"H-Hi J-Jack. First of all thank you for the two snow days in a row second of all I have a few questions.  
1. Are you dating Tooth?  
2. Have you seen a white cat anywhere?  
3. Why do you look so hot in pictures I've seen you evil?  
And 4. Seriously have you seen a white cat? I can't find her anywhere."

Anwser

Jack

"Your welcome for the snow days, I hope they were a bliss to enjoy. Am I dating Tooth? No but I'd like to get to know her more. I have never seen any pictures of myself been evil, maybe being bad but not evil but whether bad or good I'm always hot. Now you mentioned into questions about a white cat. I've seen a lot white cats but I get a sense that you're talking about a pet white cat. If that's the case could you tell me a little bit more about your pet cat, is there any distinguishing features on it, is a him or her, a caller, and name stuff like that. If so I might be able to keep a eye out for it."

Question

Sky of Flames

"Hey, Jack. I actually have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind...  
1) Is there a summer spirit that you know, and, if so, what's your relationship with him/her? (I mean, not romantically, but are you friends? Or enemies? I'm rambling now...?)  
2) Does it ever make you sad that you can only make people cold and not warm or anything?  
3) I notice that it's snowing in the southwest (USA). ;) Is that all a prank?  
4) Finally, if Guardians get their power from believers, why aren't you practically dead? (THIS WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE RUDE.) I mean, unless a whole teenage fandom devoted to you counts. But I bet more kids believe due to the movie...RAMBLING, SORRY.  
Love, Gracie AKA Sky of Flames"

Anwser

Jack

"There is a spirit of summer, she's a girl really cute and we get along really well. I've read in a lot of fanfics that people seem to think that the spirits of winter, fall, spring, and summer don't see eye to eye but in truth we all are really good friends and appreciate what we bring to the world. Does it ever make me sad that I make people cold instead of warm? Honestly no my powers can make people's nose and fingers go numb, their cheeks and ears turn red and their bodies to shake. But I think even though on the outside their cold my wintry abilities helps them grow warmer on the inside. Is it a prank that it's snowing in the southwest? Absolutely not that's Mother Nature laying on the frosting. That is actually in really good question but for the life of me I don't know how to answer it. Gracie that's a pretty name."

Question

LittleLizardLover

Hello,Jack

"First off just wanted to say Im a spirit too Im he spirit of the Arts, Creativity and,Light and I was visiting this town in Norther B.C. And I couldnt help but notice the was like 6 feet of snow!is that like one of your favourite places or something.?Also I was wondering if we have met before like sometime around 125 years ago I was at a town for a art museum opening an it was snowing I think we bumped into each other or something like that maybe said Hello please tell me .Also considering my titles in being a spirit do you think Im the oposite of Pitch ? Im asking because I knew him before he became a spirit because around the same time he became a spirit I did"

Anwser

Jack

"I'd like to start by saying I'm charmed to meet you, the spirit of creativity and light you must be very popular among children and artists. I'm not sure if you and I have ever met before, I mean there is a possibility that we bumped into each other more than 125 years ago but truly I don't think so, that was during a time when nobody could see me, hear me, or touch me. So if I bumped into someone and side hello I'd definitely remember it. Norther B.C. I could have easily left behind 6 feet of snow there and completely not noticed. It's not one of my favorite places but it is area to visit. You knew Pitch before he became the master of the fear! Blast you must be old, no offense for anything. I suppose if the bogeyman represents darkness and you represent light then yeah you're on opposite sides of a coin."

Question

PowerToTheHoney

"Dear Jack Frost in the time that you were in mortal did you ever fall in love with anybody or develop a crush on someone spirit, human or other wise."

Answer

Jack

"Actually yes. It was more then 200 hundred years ago in a small port village in Germany. Her name was Elisa and she was very pretty with golden hair and green eyes. Elisa was a spirited girl and I had a huge crush on her, but I was invisible and she couldn't see or hear me. She would eventually go one and marry a knight. I was there for the wedding and frosted her bouquet of roses, but that was a long time ago."

Question

ImagineMusic

"... Just gonna ask two questions. How are you typing all of this without freezing the keyboard? And Where did you get a computer from? Have a nice day."

Answer

Jack

"Ha, ha, ha, OK, OK that's all simple were using Master of Gray's computer and she's doing the typing I'm just telling her the answers and that's where I got a computer from and why the keyboard didn't freeze over. Have a nice day."

Question

RapunzelInTheSnow

Hey Jack,  
"Do you ever answer people who ask for snow to cheer them up when they're sad by making it snow? And what's the best prank you've ever pulled aside from the blizzard of 68?  
Rapunzel"

Answer

Jack

"I can't actually hear or feel the wishes of people hoping for snow but sometimes if I see a sad seen the people I whip up a flurry or two. Other than the blizzard of 68 I'd think I'd say the time I was in Great Britain and in a small town not that far from London the townspeople in each year held a team boat race in their local river. Well on the day of the competition I froze the water over with my staff making the ice more than an inch thick and cementing the boats in place on the river. Nobody got hurt so it was a fun day."

Question

Bunnymund's Girlfriend

"I have a question for Jack do ya like my new name?"

Answer

Jack

"I do its real cute, but are you shore you want to be the Easter kangaroos girlfriend?"

Question

21SidraCire

"I know! I know! I'm sorry for the out-burst. So, changing the subject, is ending up with Sophie when she gets older really Bunny's fantasy? XD"

Answer

Jack

"Apologies accepted, it's just stress I know. With Bunny I may be insinuating more than the facts but I've over heard the kangaroo saying on more than one time that he'd love to see Sophie when she's all grown up and when he said that a warm expression would come over his face. Maybe my imagination was just running away with itself but then again I'm sure that happens to all the fan girls out there."

Question

Guest

"I have a question: WHY YOU NO MAKE IT SNOW IN CALI?! I believe in you, BUT YOUR NOT VISITING IN CALIFORNIA! I HATE all the hot days, but can you at least make it lightly snow? Please?! THANKS. I still think your cool (pun indeed) but IT'S. FREAKING. HOT. Oh and sorry for "yelling".

Answer

Jack

"I've been asked this question before, why can't I make it snow in California? Simply put Heat Miser a tried it handful of times to make it snow on that side of the coast but every time I'd try the big H melts my frost. There was this one time where he nearly melted me so I'm sorry to say that my hands are little tide but I'll keep trying maybe I can cool it down a little for you. Thanks for the compliment pun intended."

Question

Fantasia Magique

"First of all, I can't tell you enough how much of an impact your movie made on me. I hope you'll be honored to hear that it has made #1 on my top favorite non-Disney movies (yes, I'm a die-hard Disney fanatic). Also, I see winter now with new eyes. I admit, I was once one of those people who didn't care much for it & hated the cold. But after seeing your film, I actually appreciate it for it's beauty, mystery, and magic, if you will. So much in fact, that I sometimes go out in the cold barefoot now. Why, I once went out in the cold wearing nothing but a cami and shorts (yes, I'm defying you hahaha)! & you know what? It didn't bother me one bit! It doesn't bother me at all, really. Which probably shouldn't surprise me, as winter is my birth-season. I like to say I was born on the coldest day of the year. But what does surprise me is that this is the first winter I've never gotten sick! :D

Oops, I'm rambling. My apologies. Anyway, I'm here to say a few (more) things; 1. For as long as I can remember, I've always had snow before, on, or after my birthday, & I've always imagined it as God's gift to me every year. Now, I can't help but wonder if it's been you all along. If so, then I'd like to thank you very much for all of them thus far. 2. I was wondering if you could do something for me. Spring is almost here (17 more days), & I was hoping maybe you could do something like a big bang. One final big snowfall before you leave for the season (I live in Maryland, by the way)? Kinda your way of saying "I'll be back", since your so mischeivious haha. Oh, and could you possibly, just for once in my life, do a white christmas? I'm talking snow falling at 11, 12 at night on christmas eve & on christmas morning, everything is covered in snow & it's still snowing. Not a blizzard, oh god no. That wouldn't do for North, now would it (tell him I said hi & *gulp* which list am I on).

I realize that's alot to ask, and I understand your busy, so if you can't do these things, it's fine. Just watching a few snowflakes fall or getting caught in the wind is enough for me to enjoy winter.

Speaking of wind; Quit trying to blow me off the sidewalk, will ya? Seriously dude, I can barely walk in a straight line without almost being knocked off my feet or blown in the middle of the parking lot!

Which brings me to a question I've been dying to ask; Do your powers somehow connect with your emotions? Like when your angry, a strong wind or a blizzard suddenly kicks up? & when you calm down, it stops?

I've got more, but I'm gonna stop here since it's late. Hopefully I'll get a response soon. Later, Frost. *wave*"

Answer

Jack

"In all the questions and responses I've received and read this one by far has to be the longest I've ever gotten. Hearing how seeing me on the silver screen has changed your opinions about winter and the cold for the better really brings a twinkle to my heart, I got to ask what did it feel like to go outside in the snow with no shoes on I bet it felt great of course I should know. It makes me feel proud knowing that my wintry abilities has changed someone's judgment about that time of the year. When it comes to the snow around your birthday I think that was just your path in my path meeting on multiple occasions, some people would call that destiny. A big snow again would be fun expression since the groundhog gave me six more weeks of winter to frolic with but I kind gave my word to Bunnymund that I'd lay low this Easter so he could deliver his eggs and candy so I'm sorry I can't fulfill that one. A white Christmas for next year I'm going to have to talk to North and Mother Nature first keep your fingers crossed. My powers are tide a little bit to my emotions but I pretty much keep them under wraps. I hope you're satisfied with all the answers, I'm so flattered that you had so much to say to me and positive to. My heart still swells with pride knowing that I've changed someone's feelings about winter for the better.

Thank you. Fantasia Magique."

Question

John rovic

"is their a rise of the gurdians part 2?"

"is their a part 2 of rise of the guardians?"

Answer

Jack

"OK you asked this question twice but worded in two different ways I'm curious did you do that on purpose or was it an accident? That can be for later the answer to both your questions is, I'm not completely shore I heard there was going to be a sequel and it was going to be about North's past before he became old saint nick but now I haven't heard any news about a second film. I suppose we're just going to haft to wait and see what the future has in store."

Question

Fanboys girl forever

"hey Jack it's me again!

Have you seen the movie "Rango?" And do you know who PewDiePie is?"

Answer

Jack

"No I haven't seen the movie Rango but the next time I stop by Jamie's I'll ask if he has the movie and if I can watch it with him."

Question

Joyrean kate

"Hi jack frost i love you"

"I love you very much"

Answer

Jack

"All I have to say to you is thank you your confessions aren't wasted on a cold heart."

Question

The element girl

"Hi Jack. So have you ever read the Adventures of Tom Sawyer? Your a lot like Tom and Huckfinn."

Answer

Jack

"Read the adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn I actually knew the two boys, we did some pretty crazy stuff together way back then on the Mississippi river."

Question

JustPlainOldMe

"Thanks so much for answering my questions, I really appreciate it. I just want to ask a few more questions for the last time. Here they are:  
1.) Are you interested in taking part in winter sports, such as ice-skating, snowboarding, skiing, etc.? If so, which ones do you do and are good at?  
2.) Do you ever use your winter powers to express your emotions, such as blizzards when you're angry or soft flurries when you're happy?  
3.) Is it true that no two snowflakes are the same? If so, how do you manage to make each one different from the last, and do you do it by yourself?  
That's all the questions I have left to ask. Once again, thank you so much for answering my previous questions, and I look forward to reading the next, but final chapter"

Answer

Jack

"I'm happy I could answer all your questions and I'll get to these right away. I do take part in winter sports my favorite being ice-skating, since it's the one I'd play when I was still human. But I also like snowboarding and sliding and I'm kind of good at all three. I'd do not purposely use my powers to express my feelings more like my feelings use my powers to express themselves but don't worry I usually keep my feelings under control. It is true that no two snowflakes are alike but I have no idea how that happens, it all just sort a happens that way, magical isn't it. Thank you for being such a recurring inquisitive in this Q&A story JustPlainOldMe it was fun answering your questions."

Surprise question

Master of Gray

"Jack sense I saw you in the Rise of the Guardians movie I've always thought you were cuter then Justin Bieber. I just wanted to tell you that."

Answered quickly

Jack

"Well that's quite some flattery, you shore know have to make a spirit blush."

"Here we are at the end, sighs. But it's all cool I got to talk and answer questions from my fans and enlighten them to the world of the Guardians and bring back some of their childhood. Oh that reminds me North has done a question poll for all his fans and the curiosity that they might have for the true workings done at the north pole, so for those interested look for him and if you have any questions for the jolly old elf the shore send them his way, he's looking forward to them. As for me well no worries snow may melt and ice may thou but winter never dies and I'll see all of you next year and maybe some of you much earlier than that."

Till we meet again.

Jack Frost.


	8. Help Me!

_Master of Gray is a little confused and concerned._ On 3/24/13 I received a review from a individual called catspats31 telling me they were a member of a group called Eliminator that somewhat similar to Critics United. In this review he or she had told me that I breached rules for submissions. The review as it was posted is right down below.

I like the way you play the Jack Frost character, but the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken for having this story be a Q&A:

Entries not allowed:  
5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

Here are four solutions to make this a rule-complaint story:  
1. Please make sure you accept requests via PM only.  
2. You can create a forum where you place the requests and people can submit and continue to interact as the story evolves.  
3. Please delete and repost while utilizing either Solutions #1 or #2. This is to remove the 'evidence' of your story being interactive to the admins. However, the more reviews you already have, the more reluctant you will be to do this. So do not push this one.  
4. Take it to a forum where the characters can interact and pretty much role play to their hearts content.  
Extra note: Just be aware that most reviewers are unaware, so chances are a bunch will still review with requests despite the way you get submissions. You might need to be advised of this.

At this point, you'll have to delete and reupload before someone can use the reviews as evidence in their abuse report that it's an interactive entry to the admins.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group that's somewhat similar to Critics United)

Now I was not insulted by the post as the first sentence has the writer commenting on how well they liked my portrayal of Jack Frost but I am concerned I would hate to have to delete one of my stories because I didn't get the format right. So what I'm asking is there somehow I could change the layout of the story and the others like it I was planning to write.

You see originally I was going to make 6 Q&A stories about the main characters to the movie Rise of the Guardians, the first being Jack Frost and the second as you may have read being about North. But I also wanted to write about Pitch, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth all Q&As. Unfortunately if I cannot figure out how to change the layout of the stories to the proper ones I'm going to have to step of the last four interviews and go head and end the Ask Nicholas St. North with one or two more chapters.

I know you're not supposed to do arthur notes but I'm using this to help ask for any help on how to change the format of the story, does anybody know of any tutorials I could see or a website I could go visit for information. It would be very much obliged. Also if anybody knows could you tell me exactly what the Eliminator are if you could please.

Thank you for reading this.


	9. Thank you

Hello everyone Jack Frost here, Master of Gray asked me to help put this up. We would like to thank all the reviewers who posted comments of knowledge about the Eliminator. They helped a little and motivated the Gray to do more interviews and to keep going at them. So as thanks for your attention at our plea for help I have decided to answer a few more questions from fans, this is the last chapter though.

Question

21SidraCire

"IDEA! Jack, you have to track down the spirit of April fools, assuming their is one(please let their be one), and spend the next few days till April fools planing the longest chain of pranks in HISTORY! All for bunny. Then, on April fools day, unleash them all! And I'm not talking woopie-cooshins and trip wires, I'm taking ghost chillies on pizza and manic panic in the shampoo! You have to get that on video!

Jack, your mission, should you choose to accept it, to do as stated above. Should you complete this mission, you will go down in history as the pranking GOD. We one only to the sprint of April fools(again assuming he/she exists). But, should you fail this mission, you will have an EXTREMELY pissed off Easter bunny putting your "failed prank" video online. Good luck. This message will self destruct in ten seconds."

Answer

Jack

"Oh you sound eccentric and excited. There is actually a spirit of April fools, it's a girl and she has long red hair. She and I are nicely acquainted and we've pulled a few pranks together none on Bunny though but typically be don't have much interaction with each other she's more of a springtime spirit and I'm a winter spirit so we don't always spend much time together."

Question

Nel

"Hi I'm muse but my names Nire e. lunar and in a halfling meaning my mom was human and my dad was a spirt(Mim) I give inspiration and creativity to you so how do you feel about halflings."

Answer

Jack

"I've never heard of a Halfling in real life before I didn't even know it was possible for a coupling between a spirit and a human but don't worry I have no problems with it. It's cool to make your acquaintance Nire."

Question

Soniccouples10

"Yet Another question for Jackfrost..CAN You get Heat Miser up to my hometown PLEASE it is suppost to be spring and it as cold as a Ice cube Not being rude I like you but I keep hearing others complain about it and I don't you introuble with Bunnymund for having it snow on Easter Again"

Answer

Jack

"I think the best person you should be asking to get in touch with heat miser to have a warmer be Easter holiday would be Mother Nature as seeing he is her son after all."

Question

ImagineMusic

"That makes sense... Thanks for the answer. XD I still have a lot of questions... Have you ever frozen Bunny's paint river? Have you ever frozen Bunny himself? And Have you ever considered being friends with the Boogey- Scratch that. Never mind. the first two are the only ones I can actually remember right now."

Answer

Jack

"Actually I've never frozen Bunny's paint river or lake before, I was a little afraid that it wouldn't melt later on and that it would remain frozen over. Now I have frozen Bunny over once and awhile you actually saw me send an icy jolt his way into movie but I'd never freeze him over enough to hurt him, no I wouldn't want to hurt him."

Question

Soniccouples10

"I have a question Jack I've wondering do you see Bunny as a big Brother?"

Answer

Jack

"I admire him a little, I do like him a great deal I don't know maybe I do, don't let the Easter kangaroo here me say that this."

I think that's all I hope I answered everyone's questions well. I'd like to take this time and thank a few viewers who took the time to help Master of Gray with her Eliminator problem these people are JustPlainOldMe and StrawberryMnM your attention to our plea for help did not go unnoticed and both the writer of this interview in myself would like to thank you. I hope everyone had a fantastic Easter and a good April fool's day. Goodbye.


End file.
